In recent years, smoking has been prohibited in most public places including office buildings, restaurants and bars, sports arenas and theatres, and airports, mainly due to the adverse health affects associated with inhaling second hand smoke. Certain establishments have set up designated smoking areas or enclosures to allow smokers to smoke without having to step outside. However, such designated smoking areas are diminishing in numbers and the smoking enclosures currently available can be very smoke laden despite the presence of exhaust vents to remove smoke particles from the enclosures. Although the number of smokers has decreased substantially, there still exists a need for a smoking facility to accommodate the needs of smokers.
Various smoking or air cleaning modules are available in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,592 to Spengler describes a portable environmental clean air facility comprising a frame wherein clear plastic sheeting material maybe draped over to form a clean air section enclosure. A bypass damper is provided for controlling the air flow velocity and for producing negative pressure in the enclosure, withdrawing contaminated air from the clean air enclosure by the blower motor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,787 to Abraham describes a portable smoking booth including an enclosure defining a smoking area and a purifier system that draws air from the enclosure and exhausts the air outside the enclosure. The booth is movable from one location to another location as an assembled unit and the wall and door of the booth is clear to enable a prospective user of the booth to view activity outside the booth. However, none of the smoking or clean air modules provides an easily transportable smoking room that enables a user to smoke a cigarette virtually wherever and whenever the user desires. Consequently, there exists a need for a portable and collapsible smoking room to enable a user to conveniently transport and assemble such room so that the user may smoke a cigarette at an appropriate indoor location.